Non-peptidic 1-phenyl imidazol-2-one biphenylmethyl compounds are described for use in treatment of circulatory disorders such as hypertension and congestive heart failure. Of particular interest are angiotensin II antagonist compounds provided by imidazol-2-one compounds having a mono- or poly-substituted phenyl moiety attached to a nitrogen atom of the imidazole-2-one nucleus and having a biphenylmethyl moiety attached to other nitrogen atom of the imidazol-2-one nucleus.
The renin-angiotensin system is one of the hormonal mechanisms involved in regulation of pressure/volume homeostasis and in expression of hypertension. Activation of the renin-angiotensin cascade begins with renin secretion from the juxtaglomerular apparatus of the kidney and culminates in the formation of angiotensin II, the primary active species of this system. This octapeptide, angiotensin II, is a potent vasoconstrictor agent and also produces other physiological effects such as promoting aldosterone secretion, promoting sodium and fluid retention, inhibiting renin secretion, increasing sympathetic nervous system activity, increasing vasopressin secretion, causing positive cardiac inotropic effect and modulating other hormonal systems.
Previous studies have shown that antagonizing angiotensin II at its receptors is a viable approach to inhibit the renin-angiotensin system, given the pivotal role of this octapeptide which mediates the actions of the renin-angiotensin system through interaction with various tissue receptors. There are several known angiotensin II antagonists, most of which are peptidic in nature. Such peptidic compounds are of limited use due to their lack of oral bioavailability or their short duration of action. Also, commercially-available peptidic angiotensin II antagonists (e.g., Saralasin) have a significant residual agonist activity which further limit their therapeutic application.
Non-peptidic compounds with angiotensin II antagonist properties are known. For example, the sodium salt of 2-n-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-chlorobenzyl)imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [P. C. Wong et al, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 247(1), 1-7 (1988)]. Also, the sodium salt of 2-butyl-4-chloro-1-(2-nitrobenzyl) imidazole-5-acetic acid has specific competitive angiotensin II antagonist activity as shown in a series of binding experiments, functional assays and in vivo tests [A. T. Chiu et al, European J. Pharmacol., 157, 31-21 (1988)]. A family of 1-benzylimidazole-5-acetate derivatives has been shown to have competitive angiotensin II antagonist properties [A. T. Chiu et al, J. Pharmacol. Exp. Ther., 250(3), 867-874 (1989)]. U.S. Pat. No. 4,816,463 to Blankey et al describes a family of 4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-1H-imidazo(4,5-c)-tetrahydro-pyridine derivatives useful as antihypertensives, some of which are reported to antagonize the binding of labelled angiotensin II to rat adrenal receptor preparation and thus cause a significant decrease in mean arterial blood pressure in conscious hypertensive rats. EP No. 253,310, published Jan. 20, 1988, describes a series of aralkyl imidazole compounds, including in particular a family of biphenylmethyl substituted imidazoles, as antagonists to the angiotensin II receptor. EP No. 323,841 published Jul. 12, 1989 describes four classes of angiotensin II antagonists, namely, biphenylmethylpyrroles, biphenylmethylpyrazoles, biphenylmethyl-1,2,3-triazoles and biphenylmethyl 4-substituted-4H-1,2,4-triazoles, including the compound 3,5-dibutyl-4-[(21-carboxybiphenyl-4-yl)methyl]-4H-l,2,4-triazole. U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,804 to Carini et al describes a family of biphenylmethylbenzimidazole compounds as angiotensin II receptor blockers for use in treatment of hypertension and congestive heart failure.
There are several families of known compounds having one or two oxo substituents on a triazole ring. For example, East German Patent No. 160,447 published Aug. 3, 1983 describes a family of 1,2,4-triazolin-5-one compounds, specifically 2,4-dihydro-4,5-bis (phenylmethyl)-3H-1,2,4-triazol-3-one, for use as herbicides. Belgian Patent No. 806,146 published Oct. 16, 1972 describes a family of triazolinone compounds, including the compound (3-(4-m-chlorophenyl-1-piperazinyl) -propyl)-3,4-diethyl-1,2,4-triazolin-5-one, having tranquilizer, hypotensive and analgesic activities. Belgian Patent No. 631,842 published Feb. 28, 1963 describes a family of 1,2,4-triazolones having hypnotic, tranquilizer, narcotic, sedative and analgetic activities, which includes a class of 4-N-aralkyl -1,2,4-triazol-5-one compounds. EP #7,180 published Jun. 15, 1978 describes a family of 1,2-disubstituted -4-alkyl-1,2,4-triazolidine-3,5-dione compounds having a wide variety of activities, such as antiulcer, bronchodilator, antifertility and cardiovascular-related activities which include antihypertensive, antiarrhythmic, platelet aggregation inhibition and smooth muscle activities. EP #283,310 published Mar. 18, 1987 describes a family of N1-diarylmethyl-N2-aminoalkyl-diaza-heterocyclic derivatives for treating cerebral vascular and ischemic diseases and for protecting against anoxia.
There are several families of known compounds having an oxo group attached to a imidazole biphenylmethyl nucleus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,097 to Poss describes acyl amidine and acyl guanidine biphenylmethyl compounds as angiotensin II antagonists, including imidazole-4-one-type biphenylmethyl compounds such as 4xe2x80x2-[[4.5-Dihydro-5-methyl-4-oxo-2-(propylamino)-1H-imidazol -1-yl]methyl]-[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-2-carboxylic acid, trifluoroacetate (1:1) salt. U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,634 to Reitz et al describes a class of N-substituted imidazole-2-one biphenylmethyl compounds as angiotensin II antagonists, including the compound 1-phenyl-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one. In PCT Application WO 91/14679 published Oct. 3, 1991, there is described a family of imidazol-4-one biphenylmethyl compounds as angiotensin II antagonists, including compounds having the 5-position of the imidazol-4-one moiety substituted with spirocyclopentyl, or diethyl, or other alkyl groups. EP #475,898 published Mar. 18, 1992 describes a class of imidazol-4-one and triazol-3-one biphenylmethyl compounds as angiotensin II antagonists, including the compound 2-(n-Butyl)-4-ethyl-5-oxo-1-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) biphenyl-4-ylmethyl]-4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazole. In PCT Application WO 92/07834 published May 14, 1992, there is described a family of N-substituted imidazol-2-one biphenylmethyl compounds as angiotensin II antagonists, including the compound 4-butyl-1-(2-chlorophenyl)-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-yl]methyl-2H-imidazole-2-one.
A class of mono- or polysubstituted 1-phenyl-imidazol -2-one biphenylmethyl compounds useful in treating circulatory disorders, particularly cardiovascular disorders, is defined by Formula I: 
wherein each of R1, R2 and R3 is independently selected from hydrido, alkyl, alkoxy, cyano, halo, hydroxy, nitro, amino, alkylamino, carboxyl, alkoxycarbonyl, formyl, alkylcarbonyl and haloalkylcarbonyl; with the proviso that at least one of R1, R2 and R3 must be a substituent other than hydrido, and with the further proviso that when each of R1 and R3 is hydrido, then R2 cannot be chloro; wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, alkyl, halo, haloalkyl, formyl, carboxyl and alkoxyalkyl; wherein R5 is selected from alkyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl, cycloalkyl and cycloalkylalkyl; and wherein R6 is an acidic group selected from COOH and 
or a stereoisomer or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
Regioisomers of compounds of Formula I are also embraced as part of the invention, particularly those regioisomers formed by various substitutions on nitrogen atoms of the imidazole ring relative to substitutions on the carbon atoms of the imidazole ring. For purposes of nomenclature, a numbering system for the imidazole ring is shown below for a preferred set of compounds of the invention within Formula I: 
wherein each of R1, R2, R3, R4, R5 and R6 is defined above.
Compounds of Formula I would be useful in treating a variety of circulatory disorders and circulatory-related disorders, including cardiovascular disorders, such as hypertension, congestive heart failure and arteriosclerosis, and to treat other disorders such as glaucoma. These compounds would also be useful as adjunctive therapies. For example, compounds of Formula I may be used in combination with other drugs, such as a diuretic, to treat hypertension. Also, compounds of Formula I could be used in conjunction with certain surgical procedures. For example, these compounds could be used to prevent post-angioplasty re-stenosis, or to treat coronary hypertrophy arising from aortal stenosis. Compounds of Formula I are therapeutically effective in treatment of cardiovascular disorders by acting as antagonists to, or blockers of, the angiotensin II (AII) receptor. Compounds of Formula I would be therapeutically effective in treatment of the above-mentioned circulatory and cardiovascular disorders or would be precursors to, or prodrugs of, therapeutically-effective compounds.
A preferred class of compounds consists of those compounds within Formula I wherein each of R1, R2 and R3 is independently selected from hydrido, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, isopropoxy, tert-butoxy, cyano, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, hydroxy, nitro, amino, N-methylamino, N,N-dimethylamino, N-ethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, carboxyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, formyl, methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl and trifluoromethylcarbonyl; with the proviso that at least one of R1, R2 and R3 must be a substituent other than hydrido, and with the further proviso that when each of R1 and R3 is hydrido, then R2 cannot be chloro; wherein R4 is selected from hydrido, methyl, fluoro, chloro, monofluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, formyl, carboxyl and dimethoxymethyl; wherein R5 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, neopentyl, phenyl, benzyl, phenethyl, cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopropylethyl, cyclobutylmethyl, cyclobutylethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclopentylethyl, cyclohexylmethyl and cyclohexylethyl; and wherein R6 is an acidic group selected from COOH and 
or a stereoisomer or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A first family of more preferred compounds consists of those compounds within Formula I wherein R1 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, fluoro, bromo, iodo, carboxyl, amino, cyano, formyl, methylcarbonyl and trifluoromethylcarbonyl; wherein each of R2, R3 and R4 is hydrido; wherein R5 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl and n-pentyl; and wherein R6 is 
or a stereoisomer or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A group of specific compounds of particular interest within this first family of more preferred compounds of Formula I consists of mono-substituted-phenyl-type compounds, their stereoisomers and tautomers, and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, said compounds consisting of
1-(2-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-l,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-iodophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyanophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-aminophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-trifluoroacetylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1l-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-iodophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyanophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-aminophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-trifluoroacetylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1- (2-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-iodophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyanophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-aminophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-trifluoroacetylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A group of specific compounds of particular interest within this first family of more preferred compounds of Formula I consists of mono-substituted-phenyl-type compounds, their stereoisomers and tautomers, and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, said compounds consisting of
1-(2-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-iodophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-cyanophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-aminophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
1-(2-acetylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-trifluoroacetylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A second family of more preferred compounds consists of those compounds within Formula I wherein each of R1, R2 and R3 is independently selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, tert-butyl, hydroxy, methoxy, fluoro, chloro, bromo, iodo, carboxyl, amino, cyano, formyl, methylcarbonyl and trifluoromethylcarbonyl; wherein R3 may further be hydrido; wherein R4 is hydrido; wherein R5 is selected from methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl and n-pentyl; and wherein R6 is 
or a stereoisomer or a tautomer thereof or a pharmaceutically-acceptable salt thereof.
A group of specific compounds of particular interest within this second family of more preferred compounds of Formula I consists of poly-substituted-phenyl-type compounds, their stereoisomers and tautomers, and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, said compounds consisting of
1-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diisopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-?-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2 -one;
1- (2-isopropyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1- (2, 6-ditertbutylphenyl) -4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]l-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-propyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diisopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-ditertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2 -one;
1- (2-methyl-6-chlorophenyl) -4-butyl-1, 3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methoxyphenyl) -d-butyl-1, 3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2l-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diisopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-ditertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2,-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2 -one;
1-(2-bromo-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2 -one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-acetyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-pentyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
A group of specific compounds of more particular interest within this second family of more preferred compounds of Formula I consists of poly-substituted-phenyl-type compounds, their stereoisomers and tautomers, and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof, said compounds consisting of
1-(2,6-dimethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-methylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1- (2-chloro-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-ethylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-diisopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1- (2-chloro-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-isopropylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol -2 -one;
1-(2,6-ditertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-tertbutylphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-fluorophenyl) -4-butyl-1, 3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-difluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-fluorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2,6-dichlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-bromo-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-( 1H-tetrazol -5-yl)[1,1-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-acetyl-6-chlorophenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-ethyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-propyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-isopropyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-tertbutyl-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-fluoro-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-chloro-6-methoxyphenyl) -4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1- (2-bromo-6-methoxyphenyl) -4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-methoxy-6-methoxyphenyl) -4-butyl-l,3-dihydro-3- [2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one;
1-(2-carboxy-6-methoxyphenyl)-4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl) [1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one; and
1-(2-acetyl-6-methoxyphenyl) -4-butyl-1,3-dihydro-3-[2xe2x80x2-(1H -tetrazol-5-yl)[1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl]-4-ylmethyl]-2H-imidazol-2-one.
The term xe2x80x9chydridoxe2x80x9d denotes a single hydrogen atom (H). This hydrido group may be attached, for example, to an oxygen atom to form a hydroxyl group; or, as another example, one hydrido group may be attached to a carbon atom to form a 
group; or, as another example, two hydrido groups may be attached to a carbon atom to form a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group. Where the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d is used, either alone or within other terms such as xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d, the term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched radicals having one to about twenty carbon atoms or, preferably, one to about twelve carbon atoms. More preferred alkyl radicals are xe2x80x9clower alkylxe2x80x9d radicals having one to about ten carbon atoms. most preferred are lower alkyl radicals having one to about five carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces cyclic radicals having three to about ten ring carbon atoms, preferably three to about six carbon atoms, such as cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl and cyclohexyl. The term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d embraces radicals wherein any one or more of the alkyl carbon atoms is substituted with one or more halo groups, preferably selected from bromo, chloro and fluoro. Specifically embraced by the term xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d are monohaloalkyl, dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups. A monohaloalkyl group, for example, may have either a bromo, a chloro, or a fluoro atom within the group. Dihaloalkyl and polyhaloalkyl groups may be substituted with two or more of the same halo groups, or may have a combination of different halo groups. A dihaloalkyl group, for example, may have two fluoro atoms, such as difluoromethyl and difluorobutyl groups, or two chloro atoms, such as a dichloromethyl group, or one fluoro atom and one chloro atom, such as a fluoro-chloromethyl group. Examples of a polyhaloalkyl are trifluoromethyl, 1,1-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, perfluoroethyl and 2,2,3,3-tetrafluoropropyl groups. The term xe2x80x9cdifluoroalkylxe2x80x9d embraces alkyl groups having two fluoro atoms substituted on any one or two of the alkyl group carbon atoms. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d embraces linear or branched oxy-containing radicals having alkyl portions of one to about ten carbon atoms, such as methoxy group. The term xe2x80x9calkoxyalkylxe2x80x9d also embraces alkyl radicals having two or more alkoxy groups attached to the alkyl radical, that is, to form monoalkoxyalkyl and dialkoxyalkyl groups. The terms xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d are interchangeable. An example of xe2x80x9calkylcarbonylxe2x80x9d is xe2x80x9cacetylxe2x80x9d. The terms xe2x80x9cbenzylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cphenylmethylxe2x80x9d are interchangeable. For any of the foregoing defined radicals, preferred radicals are those containing from one to about ten carbon atoms.
Specific examples of alkyl groups are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, n-pentyl, isopentyl, methylbutyl, dimethylbutyl and neopentyl.
Compounds of Formula I have been found to inhibit the action of angiotensin II in mammals. Angiotensin II is a potent vasoconstrictor and participates in the formation of aldosterone which regulates sodium and water balance in mammals. Thus, compounds of Formula I are therapeutically useful in methods for treating hypertension by administering to a hypertensive patient a therapeutically-effective amount of a compound of Formula I. The phrase xe2x80x9chypertensive patientxe2x80x9d means, in this context, a mammalian subject suffering from or afflicted by the effects of hypertension or susceptible to a hypertensive condition if not treated to prevent or control such hypertension.
Also included in the family of compounds of Formula I are isomeric forms including diastereoisomers and the pharmaceutically-acceptable salts thereof. The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically-acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d embraces salts commonly used to form alkali metal salts and to form addition salts of free acids or free bases. The nature of the salt is not critical, provided that it is pharmaceutically-acceptable. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable acid addition salts of compounds of Formula I may be prepared from an inorganic acid or from an organic acid. Examples of such inorganic acids are hydrochloric, hydrobromic, hydroiodic, nitric, carbonic, sulfuric and phosphoric acid. Appropriate organic acids may be selected from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, aromatic, araliphatic, heterocyclic, carboxylic and sulfonic classes of organic acids, example of which are formic, acetic, propionic, succinic, glycolic, gluconic, lactic, malic, tartaric, citric, ascorbic, glucuronic, maleic, fumaric, pyruvic, aspartic, glutamic, benzoic, anthranilic, p-hydroxybenzoic, salicyclic, phenylacetic, mandelic, embonic (pamoic), methansulfonic, ethanesulfonic, 2-hydroxyethanesulfonic, pantothenic, benzenesulfonic, toluenesulfonic, sulfanilic, mesylic, cyclohexylaminosulfonic, stearic, algenic, b-hydroxybutyric, malonic, galactaric and galacturonic acid. Suitable pharmaceutically-acceptable base addition salts of compounds of Formula I include metallic salts made from aluminium, calcium, lithium, magnesium, potassium, sodium and zinc or organic salts made from N,Nxe2x80x2-dibenzylethylenediamine, chloroprocaine, choline, diethanolamine, ethylenediamine, meglumine (N-methylglucamine) and procaine. All of these salts may be prepared by conventional means from the corresponding compound of Formula I by reacting, for example, the appropriate acid or base with the compound of Formula I.
Compounds embraced by Formula I may be prepared in accordance with Schemes I-VIII, which follow, wherein the R substituents are as defined for Formula I, above, except where further noted. 
Synthetic Scheme I shows the preparation of the alkylating agent 1 where R5 equal CN4C(C6H5)3 from the corresponding methyl ester 2 (R5=CO2CH3). In step 1, the methyl ester is converted to the corresponding acid (R5=CO2H) by the action of sodium hydroxide/hydrochloric acid. In step 2, the acid is converted to the corresponding acid chloride (R5=COCl) by the action of oxalyl chloride. In step 3, the acid chloride is converted to the corresponding primary amide (R5=CONH2) by the action of ammonia. In step 4, the amide is converted to the corresponding nitrile 3 by the action of thionyl chloride at reflux. In step 5, the nitrile 3 is reacted with trimethyltinazide in xylene at reflux to give the corresponding trimethytin protected tetrazole 4. In step 5, 6, and 7 deprotection with acetic acid/water and reprotection with triphenylmethyl chloride/triethylamine gives the N-trityltetrazole 5 (R5=CN4C(C6H5)3). In step 8, bromination with N-bromosuccinimide (NBS) provides the N-trityltetrazole alkylating agent 1. 
Synthetic Scheme II shows the preparation of N-Boc-amino ketones 6 (or aldehydes when R4=H) from the corresponding N-Boc-amino acides 7. In step 1, the amino acid 7 is reacted with isobutyl chloroformate in the presence of triethylamine and subsequently with N,O-dimethylhydroxylamine to give the corresponding N-methoxy-N-methylamide 8. In step 2, the amide 8 is reacted with an organolithium reagent R4xe2x88x92Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when R4=H) to give the desired ketone 6 (or aldehyde when R4=H). 
Synthetic Scheme III shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 9 from the corresponding amides 8 via Method A. In step 1, the protected amide 8 (prepared in Scheme II) is reacted with trifluoroacetic acid (TFA) to give the TFA salt 10 of the free amine. In step 2, the salt 10 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 11 in the presence of triethylamine to give the urea 12. In step 3, the urea 12 is reacted with an organolithium reagent R4xe2x88x92Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when R4=H) and subsequently cyclized to the imidazole-2-one 9 on treatment with dilute acid during the work-up procedure. 
Synthetic Scheme IV shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 9 from the corresponding N-Boc-protected amino ketones 6 (or aldehydes when R4=H) via Method B. In step 1, the carbonyl compound 6 (prepared in Scheme II) is reacted with anhydrous hydrogen chloride in dioxane to give the HCl salt 13. In step 2, the salt 13 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 11 in chloroform to give the imidazol-2-one 9 directly. 
Synthetic Scheme V shows the preparation of imidazol-2-ones 9 from the corresponding N-Boc-protected amino ketones 6 (or aldehydes when R4=H) via Method C. In step 1, the carbonyl compound 6 (prepared in Scheme II) is reacted with 2,2-dimethyl-1,3-propandiol to give the cyclic ketal 14. In step 2, the ketal 14 is reacted with TFA to give the TFA salt 15 of the free amine. In step 3, the salt 15 is reacted with the appropriate isocyanate 11 in the presence of triethylamine to give the urea ketal 16. In step 4, the urea ketal 16 is reacted with 6N hydrochloric acid at 60xc2x0 C. to give the desired imidazol-2-one 9 directly. 
Synthetic Scheme VI shows the preparation of biphenylmethylimidazol-2-ones 17 from the parent imidazol-2-ones 9 (prepared in Scheme III, Scheme IV, or Scheme V). In step 1, the imidazol-2-one 9 is first treated with a base, such as potassium t-butoxide, and subsequently with the alkylating agent 1 (prepared in Scheme I) to give the protected coupled imidazol-2-one 18. In step 2, the N-trityl (triphemylmethyl) protected 18 is deprotected with acetic acid/water to give the desired angiotensin II antagonist 17. 
Synthetic Scheme VII shows the preparation of substituted benzylimidazol-2-ones 19 from the TFA salt of the amino amide 10 (prepared in Scheme II). In step 1, the TFA salt 10 is allowed to react with the substituted benzaldehyde 20 in the presence of triethylamine and anhydrous magnesium sulfate to give the imine 21. In step 2, the imine 21 is allowed to react with sodium borohydride to give the substituted benzylamine 22. In step 3, the benzylamine 22 is allowed to react with the appropriate isocyanate 11 to give the substituted benzylurea 23. In step 4, the urea 23 is first allowed to react with an organolithium reagent R4xe2x88x92Li (or lithium aluminum hydride (LAH) when R4=H) and subsequently with dilute aqueous acid to give the desired substituted benzylimidazol-2-one 19. 
Synthetic Scheme VIII shows the preparation of biphenylmethylimidazol-2-ones 17 from 4-bromobenzylimidazol-2-ones 19 (prepared in Scheme VII). In step 1, the bromobenzylimidazol-2-one 19 is allowed to react with the boronic acid amide 24 (which can be prepared from N-t-butyl-N-methylbenzamide via ortho metalation) in the presence of a palladium catalyst, such as tetrakis(triphenylphospine) palladium, to give the biphenylmethylimidazol-2-one amide 25. In step 2, the N-t-butyl-N-methylamide 25 is allowed to react with TFA to give the N-methylamide, sodium nitrite to give the N-nitrosoamide, and ethanolic potassium hydroxide to give the biphenylmethylimidazol-2-one carboxylic acid 26. In step 3, the acid 26 is allowed to react with oxalyl chloride to give the acid chloride, anhydours ammonia to give the primary amide, triphenylphospine/carbon tetrachloride to give the nitrile, and acetic acid/water to give the desired angiotensin II antagonist 17.
The following Examples 1-9 contain detailed descriptions of the methods of preparation of compounds of Formula I. These detailed descriptions fall within the scope of, and serve to exemplify, the above described General Synthetic Procedures which form part of the invention. These detailed descriptions are presented for illustrative purposes only and are not intended as a restriction on the scope of the invention. All parts are by weight and temperatures are in degrees Centigrade, unless otherwise indicated.